Change of heart
by Takara Hatake
Summary: Sakura attend désespérément des nouvelles de Naruto, Sai et Yamato, partis chercher Sasuke... Lorsqu'ils reviennent, dans un état critique, elle va tout faire pour sauver celui qu'elle aime : un certain garçonrenard... RomanceGénéral, SakuraNaruto


J'ai promis cette de fic à Marataka, alias En'kami, pour la remercier du dernier chapitre de sa fic, alors comme je n'ai qu'une parole, il faut bien que je m'y mette… C'est parti pour un tour, un vrai défi pour moi…

°°°°°

Sakura poussa la porte du bureau de l'Hokage. Il était vide. Elle revenait de mission, après six semaines d'absence, avec Ino et Neji. Elle était passée en coup de vent par les portes du village. Personne ne l'avait arrêtée : qui se serait soucié de demander son identité au disciple de l'Hokage, que tout le monde connaissait au moins de vue et respectait ? Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : faire son rapport à sa supérieure, demander si elle avait reçu des nouvelles de ses amis en mission, si tout le monde allait bien. Puis, elle irait se reposer un moment. Et elle reprendrait son travail à l'hôpital, en attendant, comme toujours, d'avoir des informations que les autres auraient découvertes.

Elle détestait cela : devoir attendre que les autres fassent le travail, et ne rien faire elle-même. Ce n'était pas son genre. Mais Tsunade passait son temps à l'envoyer mener à bien des missions stupides, sans intérêt pour elle. Elle aurait voulu mener des recherches avec Naruto, pour tenter de retrouver leur ancien coéquipier, Sasuke. Elle avait su qu'il avait tué Orochimaru, puis avait rassemblé une équipe de shinobis puissants. Elle avait aussitôt deviné son but : détruire Akatsuki. C'était si évident, pour qui le connaissait. Mais lorsqu'elle avait fait équipe avec Naruto, Kakashi, Sai et Yamato pour les retrouver, ils avaient échoué. Elle avait été blessée gravement, et Naruto avait pris la décision de la ramener à Konoha pour la faire soigner en priorité, plutôt que de continuer la poursuite.

C'était alors qu'elle avait compris. Elle voulait toujours autant ramener Uchiwa Sasuke. Il était toujours leur ami, et quelqu'un qui leur était cher. Mais, quand bien même ils réussiraient à le faire revenir, elle ne pourrait plus le regarder comme avant. Il pourrait lui redevenir cher, autant qu'avant, mais d'une autre manière. Il ne se souciait plus d'eux, il l'avait bien prouvé… Elle était tellement plus proche de Naruto, de Sai et de Kakashi qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été du jeune Uchiwa. Ce genre de chose ne se rattrapait pas, elle le savait.

Elle soupira. Elle n'espérait pas grand-chose : à chaque fois qu'elle passait prendre les nouvelles chez l'Hokage, celle-ci secouait la tête, et répondait que Naruto et son équipe n'étaient pas rentrés, et qu'elle n'avait reçu qu'un rapide message qui ne disait rien, sinon que tous étaient vivants. Mais c'était toujours ça ! Ino avait beau être là, et Hinata, elle se sentait terriblement seule, sans Naruto et Sai. Ils étaient partis depuis des mois entiers… Et sans dire au revoir. Sur une nouvelle piste, à la recherche de Sasuke.

Elle soupira, en se rendant compte que ces derniers temps, elle ne pensait à Sasuke que pour constater qu'il était la raison de sa séparation d'avec les personnes qui lui tenaient le plus à cœur. Les moments heureux qu'ils avaient partagés s'estompaient petit à petit, effacés par les nouveaux souvenirs durs et amers de conflit et de douleur. Si Sasuke ne revenait pas bientôt, elle finirait par ne plus le percevoir que comme un ennemi.

Naruto était extraordinaire de ce côté-là. Il ne laissait personne dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de Sasuke. Plusieurs ninjas grandes gueules s'étaient retrouvés à l'hôpital pour cause de Rasengan, près avoir dit un mot en trop. En pensant à Naruto, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il lui manquait tellement ! Lui, et ses remarques faussement naïves, mais pas si bêtes, qui permettaient souvent de débloquer des situations tendues… Son sourire éclatant, qui donnait l'impression que tout allait s'arranger, même dans les moments de crise intense… Ses cheveux ébouriffés, qui donnaient envie de passer les doigts dedans… Sa gentillesse inébranlable, même quand on le mettait en rage… Son obstination à vouloir ramener Sasuke, sans tenir compte des remarques perplexes de son entourage… Ses grands yeux bleu océan, qui faisaient bondir son cœur, chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard…

Elle s'était appuyée contre le mur, les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres… Derrière ses paupières closes repassait le souvenir du visage souriant de Naruto, des derniers moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, plusieurs mois auparavant, à rire et à s'entraîner, avant qu'un message de Tsunade-sama n'arrive pour convoquer le garçon-renard, et lui seul…

Ses yeux se rouvrirent lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule…

« Sakura-san… Sakura-san… Vous allez bien ?

-Oui, ça va… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Les shinobis la porte ont rapporté votre arrivée à Tsunade-sama, elle est à l'hôpital, elle vous demande devenir immédiatement.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Ah, ça, oui ! »

Sakura courut à travers les couloirs du palais, atteignit un balcon, et sauta pour atterrir dans la rue en contrebas. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être politiquement correcte et d'emprunter les portes. L'hôpital n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres du palais, et elle y fit une entrée fracassante :

« Haruno Sakura, Junin, au rapport ! Où est Tsunade-sama ! »

Elle avait crié si fort que toute activité cessa l'espace d'une seconde dans le hall. Tout le monde se tourna vers la source du bruit, et la fixa d'un air ahuri. Puis, une med-nin un peu plus réactive que les autres balbutia, retrouvant ses esprits :

« Au… Au troisième étage… Salle 408… »

Troisième étage ? C'était la section des cas d'urgence, ça ! Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et poussa la porte de la pièce indiquée, avec un drôle de goût amer dans la bouche. La première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut Godaime de dos. Elle donnait des instructions aux med-nins, devant elle, qui s'affairaient autour de trois shinobis étendus au sol, au milieu de sceaux médicaux compliqués.

Elle ne put pas distinguer les visages des shinobis, mais une sensation bizarre au creux de l'estomac lui fit comprendre immédiatement. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, et elle s'avança vivement pour aller aider les médecins… Mais une ombre s'interposa entre eux. Elle leva les yeux :

« Yamato-san ? Vous êtes là ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !

-Nous avons retrouvé Sasuke, il est à droite… Mais pour le ramener, il a fallu y mettre les moyens…

-Les moyens ! Les moyens ! Comment vont-ils ?

-Naruto et Sai ont décidé de leur propre chef de leurs attaques… Ils n'ont pas écouté mes ordres, mais je dois dire que s'ils l'avaient fait les résultats n'auraient guère été meilleurs. Ils sont en mauvais état, c'est certain, mais…

-Mais QUOI ?

-Sai est hors de danger. Il mettra du temps à se remettre, mais ça ira… Sasuke est très abîmé, mais ils se sont retenus, il n'est pas en danger de mort. Naruto, lui, c'est différent…

-Différent…

-Il a réveillé le Kyubi. »

Sakura s'étrangla. Il n'avait pas fait ça ! Il n'avait quand même pas… Il savait que cela risquait de finir en sa destruction, si le démon renard prenait le dessus !

« Comment…

-Je l'ai arrêté à la quatrième queue, mais c'était juste… Il avait brûlé la quasi-totalité de son chakra, et était dans un état critique. Tsunade-sama s'en est occupée elle-même, mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Elle va t'expliquer elle-même… »

Il se passa la main sur le visage d'un air impuissant :

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, je suis désolé… »

Sakura lui sourit faiblement et se hâta de rejoindre Tsunade.

« Un problème avec Naruto ?

-Oui. Il n'y a pas moyen de le soigner… Quoi que j'essaie, son chakra repousse invariablement le mien. Et sa capacité d'auto-guérison n'est pas suffisante pour le soigner. Tous mes med-nins ont essayé, sans résultat. Je crois que Kyubi a encore une emprise sur lui, et qu'il veut que Naruto soit le plus faible possible, pour tenter de sortir de son corps en brisant le sceau…

-Ca va très mal, murmura Sakuran, sans détacher ses yeux du visage figé de Naruto. Il n'y a rien à faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Tsunade en secouant la tête. Mais il faut tout essayer… Il est possible que Naruto coopère avec ton chakra, parce que tu l'as signé si souvent toi-même qu'il pourra peut-être le reconnaître. Sinon, il n'y aura plus grand-chose à faire, simplement nous préparer à combattre Kyubi à nouveau…

-Et si Kyubi réussit à forcer le sceau, qu'est-ce qui arrivera à…

-Ce sera comme si on lui retirait son démon… Le Jinchuuriki ne survit pas. »

Sakura, porta la main à sa bouche et la mordit, pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas le moment, là. Elle devait sauver Naruto, pour lui, pour le village, quand bien même cela mettrait sa vie en danger.

Elle s'avança, distinguant au passage les visages de Sai et Sasuke, crispés par la douleur, et s'agenouilla à côté de Naruto, qui était nimbé d'une lumière rouge qui semblait émaner de son propre corps. Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres, en scannant son corps du regard, repérant les blessures les plus graves, et posa doucement les mains sur sa poitrine. Le contact, si doux qu'il fut, causa un spasme de douleur de la part du garçon-renard…

Sakura ferma les yeux, et fit couler doucement du chakra dans le corps de Naruto. Elle sentit immédiatement la différence : au lieu du chakra bleu habituel, elle sentit une vague de chakra rouge de démon, qui entra en conflit avec le sien et tenta de le chasser. Doucement, elle essaya de contourner le chakra ennemi pour toucher celui que Naruto possédait en propre, pas celui qui lui provenait de Kyubi. Mais le chakra rouge envahissait les points vitaux du shinobi, et empêchaient Sakura de faire son travail.

Elle soupira, et se concentra plus fort. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle savait que le chakra bleu devait être quelque part derrière cette muraille écarlate, et que si elle voulait y accéder pour le renforcer et lui donner la vigueur suffisante pour reprendre le dessus et l'autoriser à soigner son possesseur, elle devrait briser cette muraille.

Elle malaxa le plus de chakra possible, le plus qu'elle pouvait rassembler sans qu'il explose, pour tenter de forcer la muraille, en le relâchant tout d'un coup dans le point le plus faible du chakra du démon. Mais elle sentait bien que face à cette puissance démesurée, elle n'avait pas de chance réelle. Il fallait que le Jinchuuriki y mette du sien !

« Allez… Un peu d'aide, là-dedans… Naruto ! »

Elle sentit un mouvement à travers son chakra. Comme si le jeune homme répondait inconsciemment à sa voix… Derrière la muraille rouge, le chakra bleu se remit en mouvement, doucement. Sakura sourit et eut l'impression soudaine que tout allait s'arranger. Oh, ça serait difficile… Mais qu'est-ce qu'un simple démon-renard pouvait faire contre Naruto et elle réunis, combattant ensemble ? Elle ne laisserait pas Kyubi gagner, parce qu'elle voulait que Naruto la tienne encore une fois, et plus, dans ses bras, lui parle, et la regarde avec ses grands yeux…

Elle propulsa son chakra pour signaler à celui de Naruto sa présence, et le sentit répondre en se précipitant à sa rencontre. Alors, elle s'appliqua à rendre son chakra plus fin, plus subtil, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à l'infiltrer à travers celui du démon-renard, pour lui faire rejoindre celui de Naruto. Il accueillit le chakra vert de la jeune med-nin, et l'incorpora au sien, en faisant le sien propre, et Sakura sentit que, alors qu'elle lui donnait de son énergie, il gagnait en force, et que bientôt, il pourrait reprendre le contrôle sur Kyubi, impuissant à empêcher cela. Sakura résistait à ses coups de boutoir pour la chasser, et continuait à renforcer la force vitale de son ami…

Et soudain, elle sentit qu'elle n'était plus requise, et que Naruto pouvait s'en sortir seule. Elle cessa le transfert de chakra, et se recula en titubant. Yamato s'avança pour la soutenir : elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de la quantité énorme d'énergie dépensée, et elle s'en moquait : elle ne quittait pas des yeux Naruto : le nimbe rouge était toujours là, mais elle savait que le chakra bleu du jeune homme, dans son corps, était en train de regagner du terrain. Et bientôt, le halo rouge devint d'un violet éclatant, puis toute trace d'écarlate disparut progressivement, pour laisser place à un bleu électrique éblouissant. Sakura éclata de rire, et serra dans ses bras un Yamato qui ne comprenait pas grand chose. Tsunade se tourna vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pour lui demander comment elle avait fait : ils n'avaient rien vu, sinon le flot continu de chakra qu'elle avait déversé dans le corps du jeune Uzumaki.

Sakura ne perdit pas de temps en explications : elle savait que Naruto allait bientôt ouvrir les yeux, dans quelques heures au plus, et s'approcha de lui pour panser ses blessures principales. Enfin, elle leva les yeux vers l'Hokage :

« Je n'ai plus une once de chakra, mais tout va bien… Il faut l'emporter dans une chambre normale, et le laisser se reposer. Je…

-Tu veux rester près de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'osais pas vous le demander… »

Elle était si faible qu'elle dut s'appuyer sur le bras de Shizune, pour suivre les brancardiers qui étaient en charge de Naruto, et arriver à sa chambre. Là, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil, à côté de lui, et posa la tête sur le bord du lit… Une minute après, elle dormait profondément.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Sa vue se rajusta peu à peu… Sur un plafond désespérément blanc. Ca lui rappelait quelque chose… L'hôpital ? Génial… Est-ce qu'ils avaient seulement réussi à ramener tout le monde en vie ? Il tourna la tête avec difficulté, et ses yeux tombèrent sur une cascade de cheveux roses, étalés en désordre sur le bord de son lit. Il se redressa sous le choc :

« Sakura ? »

La jeune femme bougea légèrement avec un « hmmmm » endormi. Il étendit la main, et la posa sur les cheveux tentateurs. A ce toucher, la jeune femme bondit, un kunaï apparut de nulle part dans sa main, pointé vers le visage du shinobi :

« Hélà, baisse-ça, tu veux bien ? »

La kunoichi posa l'arme, et pencha la tête de côté :

« Naruto ? Ca va ?

-Bien sûr… »

Il ferma les yeux, ses souvenirs commençaient à lui revenir peu à peu… Et, chose étrange, des sensations qu'il avait dû avoir alors qu'il était inconscient se rappelaient également à sa mémoire… Ce chakra rouge… Et le chakra qui l'avait rappelé et l'avait aidé à reprendre le contrôle… Ses paupières se rouvrirent :

« C'est toi qui m'a soigné, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sakura hocha la tête, souriante, elle leva la main pour la porter à la joue du garçon-renard… Et fut complètement prise de court quand celui-ci lui agrippa le poignet et l'attira à lui, la serrant contre lui :

« Merci… »

Elle se laissa aller, et ferma les yeux : « Pas de quoi… Naruto… »

Cela passa vite. Trop vite, à son avis. Naruto la laissa aller, et lui demanda, sans lâcher son poignet, comment allaient les autres. Elle s'empressa de le rassurer :

« Yamato va bien, Sai est hors de danger, et Sasuke… Pareil. Il est abîmé, mais raisonnablement. Vous avez réussi à le ramener ! »

Naruto la regardait alors qu'elle lui rapportait les nouvelles. Et à ses dernières paroles, il sourit, mais un voile passa dans ses yeux couleur océan. Il laissa aller son poignet, et parla :

« Tu devrais aller voir Sasuke.

-?

-Tu as attendu si longtemps pour le revoir… Tu m'avais demandé de le retrouver, j'ai enfin réussi, tu devrais profiter de lui à présent. Après tout, tu l'aimes, non ? »

Sakura se leva brusquement. Mais il ne comprenait donc rien à rien ? Si elle voulait retrouver Sasuke, c'était pour la même raison que Naruto lui-même, que Tsunade-sama, que Neji ou Hinata : c'était un ami, un compagnon d'armes, et ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser tout gâcher. Sakura avait été amoureuse de lui, gamine, mais entre être amoureuse et aimer, vraiment aimer, il y a un monde !

Si elle avait été simplement amoureuse de Naruto, elle n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'elle fit ensuite. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle l'aime pour qu'elle en ait l'idée, et le courage, tout en étant parfaitement consciente de ses actes : elle se pencha vers lui, posa une main sur sa joue, et ses lèvres sur celles du garçon-renard.

Celui-ci ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait, mais lorsqu'il s'en fut rendu compte, il ne perdit pas de temps à se poser des questions… Il laissa simplement ses gestes parler pour lui…

Sakura n'alla pas voir Sasuke ce jour là. Elle attendit que Naruto soit sur pieds, et en état de l'accompagner. Il leur faudrait du temps, et de la ténacité, pour ramener Sasuke des ténèbres où il s'était plongé de son propre gré, mais ils y arriveraient ; il faudrait qu'un jour, leur ancienne équipe 7 soit à nouveau réunie. Avec un petit changement cependant, oh, juste un nom de famille : Uzumaki Sakura.

°°°°°

Ca y est ! C'est fait ! Et c'est pas vrai… Mais maintenant j'aime ce couple… Alors que je le détestais… Ah làlà, c'est un monde, ça

Voilà, pour Marataka, alias En'kami, et merci pour ta fic Une folle aventure. !!!!!!

Takara Hatake


End file.
